theinnfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormalor
Population Roughly 80% of the population are demons and the remaining 20% make up the humans/other races. Background Stormalor was formed as a country before Borealis was, and he mostly spent his days pirating and sailing rather than expanding his land, which he could have done rather easily. He mostly kept away from other countries, and that included forging alliances. The darkest part of Stormalornian history came with the death of the Terasolish Queen. Her death came about as a result of a terrible storm that had followed a Stormalornian vessel that was on its way to establish new trading routes to the east. Along with the Queen's death came a declaration of war from the Terasolish people. Without telling his leader about his plans, Stormalor set off to the west for Bharat, the most powerful nation he knew, to seek an alliance. Upon returning, Stormalor found his country in ruins and his people's population severely diminished. The entire Stormalornian nation would have been wiped out that day if the new alliance between Bharat and Stormalor had not stopped Terasoli. Terasoli's compassion for his own people led him back home so they would not come under attack by Bharat in case he did destroy Stormalor. Known For Their shipments, trade, pirates, and storms Climate Winters are hard but not unbearable, and while the temperatures are low, there is little to no snowfall.The summer is the worst time of all as it comes with the majority of the thunderstorms. The autumn and spring months are the best for tourists as the weather is more like Altaine's and mild. However, violent thunderstorms are still very common almost year round. Relationships *Ethitium - He's around her a lot, and he has a sort of big-brotherly instinct toward her. She's one of the two people who can actually calm him down, and he used to flirt with her (though it wasn't meant to be taken seriously). He's a Shipper On Deck for her and Atlantea. *Borealis - He loves to make little quips about how good Borealis looks, though he knows that Borealis is in a relationship with Altaine. Borealis is the one who calls him out on a lot of his bullshit and Stormalor has mixed feelings about it. Stormalor does like Borealis, and tries harder with him than most to not be an ass and actually do things right. *Fuyuki - Fuyuki and Stormalor don't see eye-to-eye very often, and Fuyuki harbors no great love for Stormalor because a majority of the storms that Stormalor has are pushed on to Fuyuki. However, ever since Borealis and Altaine 'got together', and Fuyuki was the one to tell Stormalor, Stormalor promised that he would do his best to prevent storms from going into Fuyuki's land. *Zhejiang - Stormalor first met Zhejiang when he was trying to form an alliance with Bharat. He was the one who found Stormalor and took him to her. Zhejiang is the one who is able to calm Stormalor down the most (though Ethitium can as well), and is really the only one that Stormalor would hate to disappoint. Stormalor likes the fact that Zhejiang seems to enjoy his beaches, and he's somewhat timid more often than not if Zhejiang is around. Stormalor is harboring a crush for Zhejiang. *Atlantea - Stormalor thinks of Atlantea as a drinking buddy, and he has no problems dropping by Atlantea's for some beer. *Terasoli - Terasoli is the country he has the most bad blood with. By accident a storm that followed some of his pirates killed the Queen of Terasoli, and the Stormalornian Massacre was a result. Stormalor harbors anger and hatred for Terasoli, but over the years the hatred has diminished to an annoyance, and the anger has faltered to almost nothing. Stormalor allows Terasoli into his country, but he doesn't hide the fact that he doesn't like it, even though he is polite (barely). *Bharat - Stormalor is eternally grateful to Bharat for forming an alliance with him during the time of the Stormalornian Massacre, and he still feels indebted to her to this day. Personality Build 3-4 inches taller than Altaine, and bit more muscle mass to him. He couldn't take Borealis in a physical battle, but he'd last much longer than Altaine. Stormalor isn't slim, and he isn't bulky either. General Stormalor's military strength isn't as good as Borealis's, but it is a far cry better than Altaine's and Ethitium's. He has a better balance between magic and military than them, however. He often professes his love to Borealis despite knowing he'll be rejected. Stormalor also occasionally teams up with Altaine to pester Borealis, though his connection to Altaine is limited to just that. Stormalor oversees a majority of the travel overseas to Ragnaus to the west. He can be moody and so storms frequently form near him. He has the tendency to emit small sparks of electricity if he is overexcited or extremely pleased. The sound of rain and thunder, the smell after it's rained, and the sight of lightning are the most calming to him. Stormalor can act as a lightning rod and can survive after being struck by lightning. Tropes Chivalrous Pervert No Sense Of Personal Space Please Kill Me If It Satisfies You - To Terasoli during the Stormalornian Massacre Nations As People Elemental Nation Older Than They Look Immortal Immaturity Attention Whore Bi The Way Friendly Rivalry - With Atlantea Shipper On Deck - For Atlantea/Ethitium Drama Queen An Axe To Grind Deliberate Injury Gambit Motor Mouth Nobody Calls Me Chicken Cranky Neighbor Written Work Trivia *Every year, on the first day of Spring, Stormalornians have what is known as the Week of Silence. This is a period of mourning for the Queen of Terasoli and Roger Patterson, and all others who perished in the Stormalornian Massacre *Erected a statue of the fallen Terasoli Queen and Roger Patterson out of respect. They are still visited today *He has low self-esteem Category:Character Category:Nation